Level 1
Simpsons Hit And Run: Level 1 is the first level of Simpsons Hit And Run which doesn't really follow the games plot but acts as a tutorial level for the player which is given to you by Bart. In this level the player plays as Homer Simpson. Music Missions * The Cola Caper (Tutorial) # S-M-R-T # Petty Theft Homer # Office Spaced # Blind Big Brother # Flowers by Irene # Bonestorm Storm # The Fat and the Furious * Bonus Mission: This Old Shanty Cards Main Article: Level 1 Collector Cards # Homer Made Football – Below Bart's window in the Simpson's house garden. # Crab Juice – On the roof of the Kwik-E-Mart. # Insanity Pepper – Found in Wiggum’s garden. # Spinemelter 2000 – Alleyway near StoneCutters entrance. # Parchment – Inside the Stonecutter’s tunnel above the table. # Inanimate carbon rod – High platform inside the Power Plant. # Mr. Sparkle Box – Inside the trailer park. Gags Main Article: Gags # Swing – Small playground near the Simpsons house. # Swing – In the Simpsons garden. # Barbecue grill - In the Simpsons garden. # Tiki Statue - In the Simpsons garden. # Television Set – Inside the Simpson’s home. # Flander’s shelter – Flanders' garden. # Jasper’s fridge – Inside the Kwik E- Mart # Silent Alarm - Inside the Kwik E- Mart # Squishee Machine - Inside the Kwik E- Mart # Larry the looter - Inside the Kwik E- Mart # ATM - Inside the Kwik E- Mart # Fire Alarm - Inside the school # Fire extinguisher - Inside the school # Control panel – Inside Homer’s office at the Power Plant # Gas tank – Nuclear Power Plant carpark. Wasp Cameras Main Article: Wasp Cameras # In the small park next to the Simpsons house. # In the garden of the Blue House next to the Simpsons & the Park. # Flanders back garden # In Wiggum’s back garden. # On the roof of the Kwik E Mart # On the roof of the petrol station next to the Kwik E mart # At the feet of the Lard Statue # In the School yard # By the back door of the school. # On the first part of the school roof # On the second part of the school roof # At the top of the tower next to the bridge between school and posh area. # In front of the Gold house. # At the entrance of the Stone cutter main hall # Above the stone cutters table. # In the field next to the red barn. # On top of one of the vans in the trailer park. # Hovering over the edge of the same van. # On the bridge frame work # On the bridge frame work Vehicles Main Article: Road Vehicles * Pink Sadan – Starter car for Homer. * Plow King – Buy from Barney for 150 Coins. (Needed for Office Spaced) * Duff Truck – Buy from Gil for 125 Coins. * Surveillance Van – Buy from Gil for 100 coins. * Electaurus – Reward for finishing all three races in this mission. * Cletus’s Pickup Truck – Complete the Cletus bonus mission. * Rocket Car – Outside the golden house in the richer side of Springfield. (This car does not appear in your "garage" of cars.) Street Races Main Article: Street Races * Milhouse – In the Poor Part of Town (outside trailer park) (1:36). * Nelson - Gas Station located within the richest part of town. (3 Laps). * Ralph – By the church near the school (Checkpoint Race). Related Pages * Character Costumes: Homer Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run